A company may maintain a finite number of test computing resources, such as a pool of computing hosts, which can be used for testing purposes by employees. Before a new software release is rolled out to customers, for example, a software development team may want to utilize some of the computing hosts to test the new software release and ensure that the new release is stable. While the development team is using those computing hosts, the computing hosts are unavailable to other employees. Yet, the company may have a high demand by other employees in the company to utilize the computing hosts.